


Greatest Thing, You Ever Had Done:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Family, Fun, General, Gift Fic, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Outing, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Sandcastles, Slash, Sons, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace realized that she had forgotten to do something, What did she forget to do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*





	

*Summary: Grace realized that she had forgotten to do something, What did she forget to do?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

It was a beautiful & hot day in Hawaii, & it was a perfect day for an outing out, Since everything went to hell eight months ago, The McGarrett-Williams Family were on a public beach. They were having fun, & enjoying the fresh air, when Charles "Charlie" Edwards, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams's son asked for an ice cream. "Sure, Buddy, I am in a mood for one", Commander Steve McGarrett said smiling, & Danny, & his daughter, Grace Williams, concurred, saying that they would love one. Grace told her Step Steve, that she would help him with the order, as they headed for the **_Concession Stand_** , going to get their snacks.

 

Steve was thinking back to that moment on the plane, where he was gonna die on that plane, He was ready for it, & expect it. But, He didn't want to leave things unsaid or undone. The Five-O Commander was glad that his lover, & partner made the crucial move, like he did, Csuse if he didn't, They wouldn't be where they were. He will always show his Danno how grateful he is, for saving his life. He was surrounded by wonderful memories, til he was pulled out of his thoughts, by Grace calling out to him, "Uncle Steve ?", & he looked over at her with a smile.

 

"Yeah, Gracie ?", he said, she hugged him unexpectantly, & he said with a shocked expression on his face, & asked, "What's that for ?", as he immediately hugged her back without hesitation. "Thank you for keeping your promise all of these years to me, That's is the most greatest thing you ever done for me", "Anything for you, My Lady", he bowed, which made her laugh. Then he turned serious, "I want to think of it as payback for your dad saving my life, & giving me half of his liver", she nodded, & he added, "There is nothing I would do for you, Charlie, & your dad, I love you guys to bits", She smiled, & said, "We love you more", when it was their turn, They put in their order, waited for it, Paid & went back to their love ones.

 

When they got back to their love ones, Charlie said with a toothy smile, "Thanks, Gracie, & Step Steve", as Grace handed her brother his usual treat, & Danny said with a bigger smile, "Thanks, Guys", & they sat down to have their treats, & just enjoy the scenery & the atmosphere around them, Danny looked at Steve with concern, & Steve shook his head "no" & mouthed, _"Later"_ , The Blond nodded, understanding that Steve will tell him later. Right now, They are with their family, & they are gonna enjoy the quality time, that goes along with it. "Hey, How about a sandcastle, Guys ?", & Grace nodded, & said, "Come on, Charlie, Let's see if we could build the biggest one, Okay ?", & the little boy nodded, & helped his sister get everything organized, & they were occupied with their activity, Danny looked at Steve & said quietly, "Okay, Tell me about the conversation between you, & Grace", & waited for Steve to tell him.

 

"Well, Gracie wanted to thank me for keeping up the promise that I made to her, I told her that I wanted to think of it, as a down payment for you saving my life, & that I wouldn't waste this precious gift or chance, I love you so much, Danny Williams, I love you, & I am not afraid to take this journey with you, or go further with you", Danny was completely speechless. He never knew that Steve would show his emotions like that, It looks like that plane disaster changed him, & it changed the loudmouth detective too, showing that no one lives forever, & nothing should be taken for granted. "I love you too, Super Seal, I can't wait to see what else life brings us", They shared a couple of kisses, & then looked at their children, They smiled, cause this **_is_** the way to live life,  & not waste it away, They walked back to their kids hand-in-hand, & joined in on the sandcastle making fun.

 

The End.


End file.
